Dark Forces
by TeamEdwardElric
Summary: Meet Kiki Burner. She's 16 and going to be starting high school in Japan. She used to live in the U.S, and the move has left her a little apprehenisve. She's shy, smart, and somewhat pretty. She loves video games and movies and isn't afraid to be who she


I yawned and continued flipping through channels on the tv.

_Boring, boring. _I thought. There's barely anything good on. Just a bunch of game shows that seemed outrageously pointless. I turned the tv off and stretched.

Iv've been in Japan for a few weeks now, and can speak the language farely well, actually. Being a fast learner has it's advantages sometimes. What doesn't have any advantages is being a wallflower. yep, that's me. Always by herself, always quiet. But I really want to change that. Not that I probably could, anyway. I've never had that many friends, and certainly not any boyfriends.

I sighed and glanced out my bedroom window, watching a group of friends walk by. There are plenty of people my ge wo live around here that I probably could hang out with, but Im really shy, and it infuriates me. The next-door neighbor, Rima Mashiro, I think her name is, is in the same grade as I am, and has been friendly to me whenever I catch her outside her house. I hope she's in my class, it certainly would make things alot easier.

Then a thought struck me. _What if I can't make any friends?_ I stifled a sob, and roughly turned away from the window.

School was starting tomorrow and I looked at my school-supplies pile for a moment. "Anjelica class" All of the classes of my new school were named after herbs. But, mercifully, the school was like ones in the U.S, where you rotate classes, instead of teachers rotating like most paces here in Japan.

I brushed my bangs out of my face and looked at my class schedule again. _Ceramics, Impact of War Lit, Lunch, Computer Art, and French 1. _A pretty easy first semester, if I do say so myself.

I also wanted to be part of the student council, like I heard Rima was in. But it featured the most popular students at school. And I also heard that they weren't letting any one else in...

Then there was the photgraphy club. You see, my dream is to pursue photography and become a professional. Unfortunately for me, however, I suck at taking pictures. And I have bad eyesight to boot. (Glasses, woudn't ya know?)

It was getting late, so I clicked off my lamp and sent one prayer that night: _I wish that I can find my true-self, and not be afraid to show it. Please help me. _

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Who, what, when, where, and WHY is there an egg in my bed! And this was no ordinary egg, no sir, this egg was black with white sparkles that looked like flashes all over it. And it was warm to the touch.

I frowned and put my glasses on. Yep. Still there. It had apparently appeared there in the middle of the night. It didn't belong to a bird or a reptile. But I sensed life inside of it, and I felt a sense of lovingness toward it. Like it was mine. How odd. I dressed in my Invader Zim hoodie and my black shorts (this school didn't have any sailor uniforms, or any uniform for that matter), and brushed my long mahogany-colored hair. I stole glances at the egg during the whole time, and I swear it twitched a couple times.

_Curiouser and curiouser. _I thought to myself.

When I came downstairs for breakfast, my Mom gave me a stern look. "What was that yelling about earlier?" She asked while she put down a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"That?" I fidgeted, not wanting to give away all the weirdness of this morning. Not that she'd believe me, anyway. "Oh, I, um, there was a spider in my bed!" I began to eat. "But it's all good now, I killed it."

I gave her a big grin, my mouth half-full with food. Luckily, she bought it.

I brought the egg to school with me. Yeah, I don't know why, either. One point of my Kiki-logic was that if it hatched or whatever in my room, who knew what could come out of it? I didn't want like a kamodo dragon or a hydra tearing up my room and eating my parents. But if it hatched at school...? I didn't figure that out.

My first class is ceramics, whichh is pretty awesome. I've always wanted to learn it. And so help me, Amu Hinamori was in my class. Ok, I know I'm new here and all, but even I have heard of this school's school council and how famous they were to the other high-schoolers. They're pretty popular. Think the footballers and cheerleaders of America's school's but here there's only a handful of them. Not only was there one council member in my class, but two. I flushed. The other one was a guy with long purple-black hair. I was pretty sure his name was Fujisaki. He was pretty cute. Actually, I heard all the guys on the council were cute. Hmmm.

Not like I'd have any chance with them though.

(Unbeknownst to me, the little egg inside my bag twitched. )

There was an empty seat past the two council members, and as I walked by, Fujisaki-kun's head snapped up and he stared at me. I flushed again and sat down hurridly. We still had some time before class started, so we had some time to socialize.

Amu turned toward me. "You're new here, right?"

"Yeah." I couldn't meet her eyes. Shyness has a tendency to do that to you. "I'm Amu Hinamori, but you can call me Amu-chan!" She smiled warmly.

I tested it. "Amu-chan." The abbreviation was nice. I smiledback at her, glad I was being somewhat sociable.

Then something moved at Amu's elbow, and I stifled a gasp. It was a little miniature person, sitting on the pink-haired girl's desk, obviosuly surprised that I noticed it. It? I leaned forward a little, and noticed that the thing was female. It had blue hair sticking out of a big barret, while wearing a vest and shorts. And then it started to float. I felt like passing out.

This did not go unnoticed by Amu or Fujisaki-kun.

"Amu-chan, I think this girl can see me."

Oh god.

At the sound of the thing's voice, I put my head down my desk and started to breathe deeply. I was clearly going insane today.

A moment later, the sensei came in and started class. I reluctantly picked my head up and forced myself to pay attention. It was all first day, rules, guidelines sort of deal, so I was unfortunately able to zone out, and to cast scared glances at the little creature, who was doodling on a sketchpad.

When the bell rang an our or so later, I shot up like a rocket from my seat, in a hurry to get away and to go to the nurses. It won't do me any good for the most popular kids in school to think I belonged in an asylum.

But clearly, they must be crazy, too, because they could see it too, and Amu had held whispered conversations with it and Fujisaki-kun, which discussions I largely ignored.

But as I tried to hurry away, the long-haired boy grabbed my wrist.  
>"Kiki-san, is it?" My name is Nagihiko. Nice to meet you. You could see that right?"<br>He pointed at the floaty-thing by Amu's shoulder.

At this point, we had made it to the hallway.

I nodded.

"And I can sense you have an egg with you, correct?"

I glanced panickly at my bag. It wasn't visible. "Do you know what this thing is?" I asked, readjusting my bag, and pushing my glasses up.

Nagihiko smiled. "Come meet us and other student council members after school in the courtyard." Not waiting to hear my reply, he turned around and started to gracefully walk down the hall, with Amu following.

And me? I stood there dumbfounded.


End file.
